


The birth of a star

by Naminewitch



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, stella nox fleuret as youngest nox fleuret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Luna and Ravus meet  their newborn sister.





	The birth of a star

A four year old Lunafreya paced back and forth in front of her mother’s chambers, where right now Queen Sylva was giving birth to her sibling and Lunafreya couldn’t sit still.  Why it was taking so long? She wants to see her sibling already!

“Sit, Lunafreya, “Ravus said watching his sister.  “Your pacing isn’t going to make time go faster.”

“But why it’s taking so long?” she asked turning her attention to her brother.

“Childbirth is a long process,” prince answered trying to sound calm. He worries too, but someone has to stay calm and watch Lunafreya, so she wouldn’t break something, or worse enter mother’s chambers. “So, have patience, dear sister, and sit.”

Luna pouts at him, but does as he asked.

Both siblings fall into silence, each having their own thoughts about their sibling.

To Ravus, it didn’t matter who was going to be born: boy or girl. He would love his sibling and protect him like older brothers do.

Luna thought otherwise. She wished for a little sister instead of a little brother. She imagined they would be best friends and play with dolls, share secrets with each other.  Ravus was a good brother but even he couldn’t do some things.

But a sister could.

Finally after what seemed like eternity, the doors opened and maid came to them with a smile on her face.

“You can come in, Your Highnesses,” she said, bowing a little. “Her Majesty wishes to see you.”

“Thank you for informing us,” Ravus said, helping his sister. They entered the room.

Sylva looked tired but happy as she held her newborn daughter in her arms. She looked at Ravus and Luna with a smile.

“Come closer,” she said softly, her voice still hoarse from screaming. “Meet your little sister, Stella.”

Both came closer. Ravus stood beside bedside table. The baby noticed him and tried to reach him. He gave her his finger and she grabbed it.

“She is so small,” Luna said with awe on the other side of the bed.

Woman laughed. “All babies are small, dear. You have been like this too. And Ravus as well.”

“Even Ravus?” Luna asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

“Yes, Lunafreya even me,” Ravus spoke for the first time since they’ve entered. “Can I hold her?” he asked his mother.

“Of course,” she said.  Ravus carefully held Stella. She had purple eyes their father had. And when their eyes met, Ravus fell in love.

He promised himself what he would be best brother Stella ever wished for. He would care and protect his sisters to best of his abilities.

A smile came to Ravus’ lips.

“Welcome into family and world, Stella Nox Fleuret.”


End file.
